


Cupcakes

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Gen, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Klaus Hargreeves Accidentally Drugs Five, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs Help, Number Five | The Boy Whump, POV Number Five | The Boy, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Sad Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Vanya's walking back home from violin practice when she comes across her two brothers, Five and Klaus, to find them in a terrible state.orKlaus "accidentally" drugs Five, gets the two of them into trouble with a street gang and Vanya just happens to be passing by.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Cupcakes

It had began as a stupid problem in the shape of the most innocent thing possible.  
Cupcakes.

"I baked them myself," Klaus said proudly, holding out the tray. Five stared at the cupcakes for a moment, then looked back up at Klaus.

"Are you sure you followed the recipe properly?" he asked. 

"Yup. They are just a bit outta shape because I added a bit too much flour, and, well, that happened." Klaus said.

"Uhu."

"Aren't you going to try one?"

"And risk poisoning myself?"

"Why would I-?"

"Ugh, never mind." he picked one up, breaking a piece off and eating it. "Not bad." he said, taking another bite, "but coffee still tastes better."

Klaus shrugged, picking one for himself as he returned the tray with the baked goods onto the kitchen table. 

"Klaus." Five asked, his voice suddenly quiet. "What flour did you use?"

"I had a packet on me," Klaus said, digging what remained of it out. Five snatched it from his hand, unfurling it. His face nearly lost all color.

"Shit."

The ffects of the drug Klaus had confused with flour kicked in barely minutes later. Five could barely remember what had happened. All he remembered was a lot of giggling, going to a pub, adding alcohol to the drugs in their systems and then wandering out into the streets. If Five had been watching himself then, he would have been horrified. He was giggling at an alarming amount, Klaus arms drapped over his shoulder as cars drove past them. Everything seemed to be fine until-

"Hey, idiots, this is our alleway you are in." a voice growled.

"Is it?" Klaus giggled. What Five could recall from those long minutes was pain, so much pain.

"…Klaus? Five?" 

Five groaned, eyes flickering open. Everything ached and hurt, his mind hazy, vision swimming. But he knew that Vanya was standing near him. He reached out blindly to unexpectedly have his hand grasped by a much thinner and smaller one. 

"Who the hell beat the crap out of the two of you…?"

He slept for hours after that, not knowing where or when. All he knew was that his dreamscape was dark and painful.

When he woke up, everythibg was bright, stinging his eyes, making him groan as the sunlight hit his eyes. He closed them again, and even his eyelids ached. He couldn't find the strength to sit up, every inch of skin feeling as if it were covered in bruises.

"Five? Are you awake?" He opened his eyes to find that the sunlight was blocked by Vanya's face.

"I… think so…" he muttered, hissing with pain.

"It's okay, don't move. I'm just going to check on Klaus and get you a painkiller or something-" she hurried away, returning moments later with her eyes laden with pillows. She helped him sit up with as much care as she could, popping a painkiller into his mouth after she had gotten him in a confortable position, then hurried off to the kitchen to make him some coffee. He saw that his arms were covered in bandages, blood staining here and there, the only clotes on him being his shorts and the white shirt he wore underneath his vest, which was drapped over the back of a chair, washed. He found that he was seated on a couch, his back comfortably laying against the pillows Vanya had given him.

"You two were a mess when I found you," Vanya said, returning with two cups. "covered in blood and bruises. I had to call Luther and Diego to come help me get the two of you here. Lucky you guys weren't too far from here. Do you think you can hold your coffee?"

"Yeah." he said, taking it from her. His hands shook, but he managed to hold it upright. "And Klaus?"

"Resting. He woke up half an hour ago, but fell asleep again. He's even worse than you. He had a broken nose, but Diego fixed it. It... wasn't pleasant. What happened?" she asked.

Five sighed. "Cupcakes happened."


End file.
